


Monkey Bars

by DaFishi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Annabeth Chase, F/M, Fluff, Omega Percy Jackson, Percy IS NOT, Playgrounds, annabeth loves him anyways, percy is a child, shes shy, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Percy tries to do the Monkey Bars.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Monkey Bars

**Author's Note:**

> I’m legit so tired right now, imma just pass out

When Annabeth was finally willing to do PDA, Percy was ecstatic.

As an omega, he craved physical contact especially from people that meant a lot to him.

Annabeth was a bit more reserved.

As an alpha, she had a responsibility, per se, to make sure she and Percy don’t do something they'll regret.

But slowly she realized that Percy did really love her.

And would do almost anything to prove it to her.

Including going on the monkey bars for children.

“Annabeth!” Percy yells.

Annabeth looks up from her book to see her omega upside down in the monkey bars.

“Come here!” Percy calls.

Annabeth sighs but puts her book down and walks over to him.

“Yes?” Annabeth asks.

“Kiss me,” Percy says.

Annabeth chuckles. “You’re going to fall.”

Percy looks down and turns slightly pale.

“Just hurry up and kiss me, I’m getting dizzy,” Percy says.

Annabeth laughs but presses a kiss to Percy’s lips.

When she pulls away Percy looks satisfied.

“I can die happy now,” Percy says.

Annabeth snorts. “Keep that up and you will.”

“No I won’t,” Percy scoffs.

Two minutes later when Percy falls, Annabeth can’t help herself from saying ‘I told you so’.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
